The invention relates to a contoured collapsible seat assembly providing a compact size in the stowed position. More specifically, the present invention relates to a collapsible seat having reduced overall height and depth in the stowed position, an articulated insert and lumbar supports providing a reduced compact size of the seat in the stowed position.
To increase the versatility of vehicles, many modern vehicles include seats that fold or collapse. These seats commonly are designed to move to a stowed position to maximize cargo space of the vehicle. Generally, two types of such seats are available, those that fold and stow against the floor pan of the vehicle and those that fold and stow against the wall of a vehicle. Stowable seats that stow against the wall of the vehicle generally include additional design limitations as compared to seats that stow against the floor pan of the vehicle. For example, designers of seat assemblies may modify the floor pan of a vehicle to accommodate a comfortable seat with generous amounts of cushion and other desirable features, while using a customized well in the floor pan of the vehicle to store the seat of the vehicle. In comparison, due to the outward shape of the vehicles, designers of seats that stow against the wall of the vehicle may have limited ability to modify the interior wall of the vehicle.
Therefore, a seat that folds flat against the wall of a vehicle, particularly a stadium style folding seat for a vehicle that maximizes cargo space by minimizing stowed space while maintaining excellent comfort and safety for the user and does not block visual sight lines is desired.